pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up
| released = | format = 7" | recorded = 1973 | studio = | venue = | genre = Soul | length = (Album version) (Single version) (Alternate edit) | label = 20th Century | writer = Barry White | producer = Barry White | prev_title = I've Got So Much to Give | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Love's Theme | next_year = 1973 | misc = }} }} "Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" is a song written, produced and recorded by Barry White for his second album, Stone Gon' (1973). In June 1973, it was released as the first single in the United States and reached number two on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It became a gold record. In Europe, it was issued in early 1974 and peaked at number 14 on the UK Singles Chart. Track listings Australian 7" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" – 3:58 #"I've Found Someone" – 5:55 European 7" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" – 3:58 #"Honey Please, Can't Ya See" – 2:54 UK 7" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" – 3:05 #"Standing in the Shadows of Love" – 3:00 North American 7" (original) single #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" (short version) – 3:05 #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" (long version) - 4:44 North American 7" (re-release) single #"Never, Never Gonna Give Ya Up" – 3:05 #"No, I'm Never Gonna Give Ya Up" (Instrumental) - 4:24 Charts Lisa Stansfield version | format = CD single | recorded = 1997 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Arista | writer = Barry White | producer = | prev_title = The Real Thing | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = The Line | next_year = 1997 | misc = }} }} In 1997, British singer Lisa Stansfield covered "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" for her eponymous album. It received favorable reviews from music critics who called it "excellent" and "strong," and described Stansfield's voice as "seductive" and "sexy." William Stevenson from Entertainment Weekly wrote: "The British soulstress sings with an irresistible urgency, seductively wrapping her silky voice around each phrase while building in intensity. She’s never sounded better." The song was released as the second single from Lisa Stansfield in Europe, Australia and Japan on 9 June 1997 and first proper single in North America on 21 July 1997. An accompanying music video, directed by Rocky Schenck, was also released. The song was remixed by prominent US producers: Frankie Knuckles, Mark Picchiotti, Hani, Steven Nikolas and Brendon Sibley. In February 1998, Knuckles won the Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical. "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" reached number twenty-five on the UK Singles Chart and seventy-four on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also peaked at number one the Hot Dance Club Songs in October 1997 and number thirty-eight on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. The song was later included on The Remix Album (1998) and Biography: The Greatest Hits (2003). In 2014, remixes of "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" were included on the deluxe 2CD + DVD re-release of Lisa Stanssfield. Additional remixes were featured on People Hold On ... The Remix Anthology (2014), including three previously unreleased: Frankie's Classic Club Mix, Franktified Off the Hook Dub and After Hours Mix. All was included on The Collection 1989–2003. Track listings European CD single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Radio Mix) – 4:26 #"Change" (Live) – 5:19 Australian/European/Japanese CD maxi-single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Radio Mix) – 4:26 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Album Edit) – 4:04 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Touch 2 Mix) – 5:34 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie Knuckles Hard & Sexy Radio) – 4:15 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark!'s Transparent Vocal) – 9:54 European CD maxi-single #2 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Live) – 5:15 #"Suzanne" (Live) – 4:38 #"People Hold On" (Live) – 3:47 #"Change" (Live) – 5:19 European 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark!'s Transparent Vocal) – 9:54 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Radio Mix) – 4:26 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie Knuckles Hard & Sexy Radio) – 4:15 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Touch 2 Mix) – 5:34 UK 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Main Mix) – 5:02 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Hard & Sexy Radio) – 4:15 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark!'s Transparent Vocal) – 9:54 UK promotional 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Hard R&B Club) – 6:54 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Hard & Sexy Radio) – 4:13 UK promotional 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark!'s Transparent Vocal) – 9:54 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark!'s Shelter Dub) – 10:57 UK promotional 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Main Mix) – 5:02 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Touch 2 Mix) – 5:34 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (77th Heaven Mix) – 7:10 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Radio Mix) – 4:26 US CD single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" – 4:45 #"People Hold On" (DRS Mix) – 3:42 US promotional CD single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Radio Edit) – 4:10 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Album Version) – 4:45 US promotional 12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Album Mix) – 4:40 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Groove Mix) – 5:01 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Hard & Sexy Mix) – 4:13 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Hard R&B Club Mix) – 6:54 US promotional 2x12" single #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Hani Num Club Mix) – 9:03 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark Picchiotti Dub) – 8:18 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Nikolas & Sibley Club Mix) – 8:36 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Classic Morning Mix) – 8:46 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Mark Picchiotti Club Mix) – 9:55 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Hani's Vocal Reprise) – 1:56 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Hani's Bonus Beats) – 2:03 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Hani's Analog Bubble Bath) – 8:30 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Nikolas & Sibley Dub) – 5:23 Other remixes #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Hani Mix) – 8:54 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie Knuckles Mix) – 8:42 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Frankie's Classic Club Mix) – 8:15 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (Franktified Off the Hook Dub) – 7:14 #"Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (After Hours Mix) – 7:10 Charts See also *List of number-one dance singles of 1997 (U.S.) References Category:Barry White songs Category:Lisa Stansfield songs Category:1973 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Songs written by Barry White Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Rocky Schenck Category:20th Century Fox Records singles Category:Arista Records singles Category:1973 songs Category:1997 songs